


Throne

by EyesofFireandIce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesofFireandIce/pseuds/EyesofFireandIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP that stemmed from a line which popped into my head regarding their relationship... "This my dear Ysanne is the closest you shall ever get to sitting upon this throne."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throne

**Author's Note:**

> I've written stuff like this on and off over the years, but this is my first time posting it. Be gentle folks, I'm still new to this... but I hope you enjoy :) Also we have an illustration for this fic  
> http://littlepiecesoffire.deviantart.com/art/Closest-to-the-Throne-347735063

Something was odd tonight Isard noticed. It was nothing especially overt… just little things. She'd been instructed to meet him in the Throne Room, which was… unusual. It wasn't that he never met her there, but he preferred to meet her under somewhat less… formal settings. When she arrived there was a conspicuous lack of Royal Guards. Just what was her lover up to? He had yet to specify to her his purpose in summoning her, but she was beginning to form a hunch in her mind. She knelt before the throne, waiting to be released from her bow.  
    "Rise Ysanne." Palpatine said, and she obeyed as he motioned her forward to stand beside him.  
    "You summoned me my Lord?" she inquired.  
    "I did." he confirmed. "And now you wonder for what purpose?". Isard nodded her head slightly in response.  
    "Though the lack of guards would suggest at least part of your intent is pleasure… I admit I am curious my Lord." she said. Rather than answer her verbally he slipped a hand around her waist and drew her to him. Tilting her chin towards him with his free hand he kissed her deeply, and she leaned into his touch, revealing in it, though still confused why they met here and not in his private chambers. He could sense her unspoken question and she knew he had heard it. He did not answer her in a direct fashion however. Such was not his way.  
    "You wonder why we meet here." he said. It was a statement, not a question, as such she gave no response. She merely waited patiently for him to continue speaking. "Tell me Ysanne, what is it you wish more than anything?" he asked. She tilted her head, confused by the question.  
    "You of course my Lord. I hope I have done nothing to make you doubt my loyalty." she answered a bit alarmed.  
    "No, there is one thing you wish more." he said.  
    "I can not think of any-"  
    "Power. You wish power… and to sit upon the throne as Empress." Palpatine said, interrupting her protest. She bowed her head at that.  
    "It is true. I do wish an official place at your side… to be seen as yours officially." she said softly. "But what does that have to do with-" Isard broke off. Surely he wasn't… however much she might wish it, she would never believe he would actually…  
    "No. Not that." he said. "However I wish to… indulge you a little in your love of this throne." he explained, and she began to understand. Setting himself down in the throne, he drew her with him so she straddled his lap. Running his hands through her hair as he drew her into a passionate kiss, he used the Force to release the clasps of her tunic. She shrugged out of the material, allowing it to fall to the ground. He slid his hand down her back, amused as she leaned into his touch. Splaying his palm against her back he allowed a small amount of Force lightning to crackle against her skin. It was not so strong in it's intensity as to cause severe pain, but it wasn't entirely pleasurable either. He enjoyed skirting that line with her, wavering between pain and pleasure… pushing the line of just how much he could hurt her before she drew back, enjoying her conflicted responses. It was so easy with her. She was so willing to do anything to prove her love. Pushing her back from his lap so she stood before him, he used a small nudge of the Force to strip her the rest of the way. He felt a small flicker of unease from her at being fully exposed. She had no such qualms in his private chambers, but in the vast Throne room it was different. It was open and unfamiliar, and it set her on edge more than his usual games to keep her off balance did. Well that was… _interesting_. Touching her mind he found she felt vulnerable almost. After all he remained in utter control- fully clothed still and this was firmly his domain… but that was exactly his point to her tonight. Whatever power she might hold within the Empire, he was still the master, and she would never achieve the power she so desired. He allowed her anxiety to build for a moment more, enjoying her confusion and hurt expression as he mused and ignored her, then before she could grow angry with him, pulled her back to him.  
    "My lord?" Isard ventured as he settled her back on his lap, still making no move to remove his robes. He could feel the confusion rolling off her.  
    "Yes my dear?" he asked, trailing a hand down her back, counting each vertebrae, wondering how she would feel if she knew the true extent of his power… that he could shatter each of those bones on whim. Though she lacked any Force sensitivity, it seemed the dark side rolling around him did affect her as she shivered involuntarily before speaking.  
    "What is it you wish of me? I don't understand." she asked softly.  
    "You wished to be Empress did you not?" he asked her coldly. He both saw her crestfallen expression and felt in the Force her hurt at his comment.  
    "As a public recognition of our love yes… I don't see what-" she faltered as he raised a hand to silence her.  
    "It is more than that. You wish power. Do not deny it to me. I can see your thoughts and desires Ysanne." he said. She bowed her head, not wishing to meet his gaze. He caught her chin and tilted her face towards his. In her ear he whispered "This my dear Ysanne is the closest you shall ever get to sitting upon this throne. You would be wise to remember that.". Though his tone was soft, there was an undercurrent of threat in his voice and he felt her fear, though her expression remained crestfallen. Abruptly he softened his tone and body language and stoked her hair back, feeling perfectly the line between pushing his Director and hurting her enough to cause her to rebel. "My dear I am just trying to make you happy… let us speak no further." he sighed.  
    "Forgive me my lord if I have offended you." she said, down casting her eyes.  
    "It matters little in the end. Come, let us enjoy our time." he said, pulling her into a kiss and caressing her bare skin. Her hands slid over his chest and to the cowl that still shadowed his face. She met his gaze for a moment seeking permission and he nodded slightly. As he did she lowered the cowl exposing his face, smiling as she did. She truly was  a curious creature at times he reflected as she kissed the lines of his face and ran her fingers through the sparse shock of white hair that remained on him. Trailing her hands down his chest to his waist, she undid the belt which held his outer robe in place, shifting herself just enough to allow it to fall open. She frowned slightly when he did not remove it, but shrugged off her upset at his lack of response, determined as always to win his affections and prove her worth to him. Even as he allowed her the lead, he made it clear he was still the one in charge. That was the point in this after all. However much she might resent his power over her, she also craved it. It amused him to feel how she was equally hurt and aroused by his cool demeanour towards her. As her kisses grew bolder, he could feel her confidence growing through his light touch on her mind and physically as her muscled form tensed, reminding him vaguely of a sand viper preparing to strike as she slipped her hands down to his waist to undo the belt still holding his inner robe in place. He allowed her to undo it before catching her wrists in his hand and stilling her motion. She was not entirely surprised when in a movement too swift for normal humans to see he deposited her on the ground at his feet. She tilted her head at him slightly trying to determine what it was he wanted, her mismatched eyes betraying her confusion and uncertainty. He put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her so she was kneeling before him, a small flick of the Force allowing his inner robe to fall open. Understanding, she leaned forward to take him in her mouth, running her tongue against his sensitive skin. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation for the moment. Though much of his pleasure came from her submission and his control over her, he did find himself acknowledging his Director certainly had skills in areas besides Intelligence. He opened his eyes slightly, amused to see her pressing against the foot of the Throne in rhythm with the motions of her mouth, unconsciously seeking release as she pleasured him. Running a hand through her hair, he held her against him for a moment longer before dropping his hand to her shoulder and pulling her up into his lap. She gave a small gasp as he slid into her, giving a grunt of pleasure himself. As they began to move together, he pulled her into a hard kiss and whispered against her lips "Tell me Ysanne, do I make you happy?" he asked, feeling her anxiety and doubt spike for a moment.  
    "Always my Lord." she said in response, almost automatically.  
    "Liar." he purred against her neck, feeling her sharp intake of breath.  
    "Sire I-" he cut off her protest with a finger to her lips and shook his head.  
    "You need not lie to me Ysanne. I know what your heart desires and it is not happiness. If you desired happiness you would find yourself a simple man." he said and she swallowed hard. It was true after all. "You know exactly what I am… what I could do to you if I so chose. It is not happiness you choose. It's the thrill of tempting fate for you." he said calmly observing her reaction.  
    "I do not feel I tempt fate with you my Lord… I trust you." she said finally.  
    "So you do." he said, leaving her to wonder what exactly he meant by that. Now was not the time to figure it out she decided as the movement of their joined bodies picked up in tempo. She pressed herself to him in a heated kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. His own arms entwined around her waist then dropped to her hips, holding her body to his. As things intensified she dropped her head to rest on his shoulder, lowering her arms so her palms rested against the back of the throne on either side of his shoulders. Her breathing grew shallow and erratic and as she reached her climax she suddenly found she could not breath at all. She could just she out of the corner of her eye as his fist closed in an invisible grip around her throat, even as she shuddered with the pleasure of release. The combination of her climax and the lack of oxygen had her struggling to maintain consciousness, pleasant haze quickly being replaced by panic. She fought the urge to struggle against his grip, knowing to do so was pointless. "Do you still trust me Ysanne?" he whispered in her ear, knowing she was unable to speak, allowing her fear to push him over the edge to his own climax before he released his grip on her. She heaved and slumped against him as she drew in the oxygen he had deprived her of. He held her gasping form in a farce of a tender embrace as he waited for her to regain her breath. Once she caught her breath she pulled back enough to meet his gaze, her expression defiant.  
    "With my life." she said, her mismatched eyes still bloodshot and watering, but laced with fire and ice all the same. Palpatine gave a laugh and drew her into a kiss.  
    "You truly do, don't you?" he mummered against her lips. Isard shrugged in a casual motion, though he knew her thoughts to be anything but casual.  
    "I trust you because I know exactly who you are. We aren't so different, you and I. We may kill for purpose or even sport, but never will we destroy that which is useful to us." she reasoned. He brushed her cheek with one hand, while trailing his fingers down her back with the other as he regarded her and considered her answer. She wasn't entirely wrong. Far from the blind love he had expected from her, the answer she gave was quite rational. Perhaps she was not as blinded as he had thought. Isard watched as he mused, a smug smile on her face. It was a rare case she could catch him off guard, and doing so thrilled her. She knew he thought her foolish and oblivious to the danger he posed, but she knew she was safe. So long as she remained useful to him, her life would not be forfeit to his whims. Should she ever fail him or become less useful, she knew full well one of his games could turn deadly. It was a calculated risk, and so long as he needed her, she was unafraid. She wondered if he would admit he had misjudged her. She knew of course. Being able to read people, those minute unconscious facial reflexes which served as tells was what she did. It was what made her so good at intelligence and interrogation. Well, that and no qualms about resorting to more brutal methods to make her captives speak she considered. Apparently reaching some sort of decision, he slid her from his lap, and tightened his robes around himself. A small motion in the Force from him and Isard found her clothes in hand and prepared herself to be dismissed. Though she took joy in making a move he did not predict, she was also keenly aware doing so tended to anger him. Instead however he turned the tables on her and caught her off guard.  
    "Come." he commanded, extending a hand to her. "You will stay with me tonight." he said, his tone softening. It was a command she was only too happy to obey, just as she was content to allow him to believe her a stupid little bantha in a Kyrat dragon's lair, if it kept her at his side and in his graces. She knew the truth, that a nexu lurked beneath the surface in her, and should he ever change his mind about her… she would go down fighting the whole way. Shaking her head to clear it, she decided she would not think of that possibility now. That was what he wanted, to shake and ruffle her. As she settled into his arms on the bed he had led them to, her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep was she was better than that. Watching her sleep and feeling her pride and stubbornness as strong as ever, Palpatine pondered what new ways he might try to fully break and tame her, knowing she would always come to him. Yes, he owned Ysanne, and soon he would tame her fully to his will.


End file.
